The Undying
by animejunky543
Summary: A virus has begun to spread, and while discovering its origins remains on everyone's minds, surviving is and protecting their friends is more important for the students of Gundam High. yaoi. changing pairings.


**Authors notes: I can't believe I'm doing this but my attempt at a new story has begun. For the few people who've followed my stories in the past please forgive me! I swear that I've added to them, but some how I've followed into the terrible habit of typing anywhere from 500-1000 words, leaving it for 60 days and having it erased from the site :( My stupidity astonishes even me. So this time everything will be written from word and only word. Someday ill go back to my old stories (actually thinking about complete rewrites) but for now I have become tired with them. I want one complete story from the series and then I will go to another.**

**However, I have been browsing around and found that zombie (spolier!) fics are rare and within the past year I have been indulging in there undead stories. So I present to you my knowledge of things here and there (I'm sure some of you will pick up where I got some ideas) and a Gundam Seed Destiny twist. My fan girl tendencies have not left me :3 so this will have yaoi, but not sure who the final parings will be. Haven't decided if I should kill off a few people or not o.O So I hope you in enjoy an original mix of unoriginal ideas.**

* * *

**Day 1 8:00 A.M.**

Students started to push though classroom doors as the sound of the school bell rang through the halls, signaling that the first day at Gundam High was about to begin. The high school was located in the small country side of ORB, just outside Plant's city limits ,and was well known as being the most prestigious school in the county. Enrollment was incredible expensive, so most of the students, came from elitist families that either held high positions in society or were famous for their wealth, but every now and then a student with exceptional academic records could be admitted in on scholarship. As the melodic rings ceased and the front gate gradually came to a close the first day of school had begun.

"Good morning forth years my name is Mr. Toshiro and I will be your teacher for first period. I would like to go over the course syllabus, so if you could take one and pass the stack to the person behind you we can begin. I expect that you all have your books for this class so if you take out Genetics: A conceptional Approach and open to page 27 I can start my introduction. In the year"….

In the back of the class sitting at the corner a young boy of 18 started dully out the window.

"Gezz it hasn't even been ten minutes and already I regret taking this class. What a typical teacher, we've been here for four years and they still think we need detailed instructions on what to do for a class."

The young man sighed and glanced around the room watching the robotic movements of the students preparing for their lesson.

" I miss summer already, I wish I could be at the beach house right now, blue skis, and the warm sun that was sure a fun week. Even if I did almost punch him in the face, it was completely called for though. I knew what was about to happen! Tequila or not she's still my sister. Still not as bad as this class. I'd give anything not to be here. Speaking of which where is"  
"Yamato. Mr. Yamato. Kira Yamato!"

Kira's thoughts were immediately cut off as he snapped out of this day dream, and saw Mr. Toshiro glaring at him, over the giggles and soft laughs of his fellow classmates.

"Since it seems that you do not have your books" Kira looked down at his empty desk, and then to his books hidden in his handbag

"How about you share with your neighbor Mrs. Clyne and stop wasting time. Now if you could look to page 32 we can continue."

Kira, slightly flushed with embarrassment, leaned over to Lacus who smiled with amusement.

"Kira, why don't you just pull out your own books? I know you bought them with Athrun last week. Speaking of which where is he? I can't believe he'd miss the first day of school, and it's not like him to be late. "

"I don't know. I was wondering that myself, and besides if I have to sit though this class, I would rather do it while sitting next to you."

"Why Mr. Yamato your very kind, but it takes more than flattery to woo a girl."

"Then I'll just have to…"

"Hut um! Since the two of you are finding it so hard to pay attention in the back, why don't both of you stand in the front with me! Now if you both could follow along on page 33!" Kira silently apologized to Lacus while the both of them stood up and walked to the front of the class and faced in front of their fellow classmates. If Kira didn't regret taking the class before, he certainty did now.

* * *

**Day 1 8:30 A.M.**

In the past three years not once had the son of the famous leading human geneticist of the Plant Corporation, Patrick Zala, been late for school, but when Athrun woke up and saw that it was half past eight he went into a panic.

"No no no no no!" was all Athrun could think of as he raced through his morning routines, with his toothbrush in his mouth and his shirt half buttoned, Athrun hurriedly gathered his belongings and dashed to the door. However, once he was outside he stopped. His usual driver was not at the car in waiting, and upon further inspection the car that his father drove was also missing.

"Shit." Athrun whispered under his breath. "I guess I'll be taking the train." Realizing that he was going to miss more than first period Athrun walked back inside to grab some toast. Athrun sat at the table and sighed in defeat as reality snuck in that his perfect record was ruined.

"What a waste of three years." Athrun thought while taking a bite into the slightly burnt toast. "I wonder if I could get the absences excused? I'm sure Dad could call and settle this, speaking of which, where is he? Wouldn't he have woken me up before he left? He would have noticed if I was sleeping in." Athrun looked around the Kitchen and saw no signed of his father's presence. "Did he not come home last night? Looking around a seeing no signs of anyone there in the morning a slightly confused but not too concerned Athrun put his plate in the skin, and slowly left the empty house toward the train station.

The small estate which Athrun lived was located just within ORB's city limits, far away from the main city, but Gundam High was still miles away in the country. At 9:15 A.M. the small train departed traveling past open fields of green grass and crops separating the isolated farms by acres of land. The train itself was empty, only built for the students of Gundam High, but not uncomely used by the few locals in the early mornings and late evening. The last stop was still a quarter mile away from the school, and looking down at his watch Athrun saw that it was 9:48 A.M.

"Second period should be done soon, so I have about 10 minutes to make it too class." Athrun looked from his watch to the school and booked it.

* * *

Day 1 7:45 A.M.

Gilbert Durandal sat at his desk sorting though papers and academic records, until he came across the less than admirable resume he was looking for. Hardly passable grades and failing test scores were unheard of at Gundam High, but to come from the supposed star pupil attending Gundam High on scholarship, was damaging for schools entire reputation. Gilbert had never expected much out of the boy, but this was just pitiful. Durandal sighed and shaked his head "Even if I changed his marks and grades, I'm sure many of the students wouldn't believe his rank would be so high, and the teachers are a whole other matter . . ." Durandal glanced at the old grandfather clock in the corner of his office, and grew increasingly impatient as the large hand creped dangerously close to the 55. He did not have time to waste for there were far more pressing matters at needed attending, which made his previous concerns seem trivial in comparison. His welcoming smile and soft feathers slowly became hardened and sharp as his eyes narrowed and a dangerous expression began to appear, but as soon as it came it was gone. A small commotion could be heard on the other side of the wall and within seconds the double door entrance was push opened, by a panting figure leaning over in an apologetic bow. Durandal looked pasted the boy and saw his frantic secretary trying to have the defiant child removed, while his protégée sat patiently in the back.

"It's alright Mrs. Miller I've been expecting these two. Rey Shinn if you would" Gilbert motioned to the chair in front of his desk and waited for the two students to come in before closing the doors behind him.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Shinn said sounding almost ashamed.

Gilbert turned around taking his hands off the doors, and patted Shinn on the back with a smile. "It's alright my boy. But do try to not make it a habit. I'd like to see you do better this year than your first year here." Shinn's mood seemed to brighten with Durandal's words of encouragement, but he knew it was not only his tardiness that needed to change.

"Shinn I realize that you have been though a lot in the past couple of years, losing your family in such a tragic accident and with the recent condition of your foster parent …" Durandal paused while searching for his words, "But with your academic records " Gilbert paused again. "I find it troubling to allow you to stay enrolled in this school."

Shinn's hands clenched and his head turned toward the ground. "Sir, I never meant to let you down; I'll try harder this year. Shinn's head shot up his eye's pleading for a second chance. "So please! Let me stay here!"

If it had been any other student Gilbert would have expelled then within a week's time, but Shinn was different, he was special and needed Shinn to stay within his reach. With that in mind Gilbert simply smiled at patted the boy's head a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"If you would let me finish" Gilbert laughed "I have spoken with your previous teachers, and they are willing to let you claim duress, and can change your grades, if you can pass the course exam at the end of this semester." This however was a lie, but he needed to keep Shinn occupied while he found a way to unknowingly alter Shinn's records "Now of course, I can't expect you to be able to retake all your courses along with your second year." "So I have arranged that your third and fourth period be free periods for you to catch up and Rey has offered to be your personal tutor, considering that he has already taken the required second year classes for this semester he can have the two free periods without harming his acidem record."

Shinn looked at Rey upon hearing the news unsure about how he felt about the agreement.

"I've also decided to put the two of you in the same courses this semester, the classes may me more advanced than what you are used to Mr. Auska, but since the two of your are practically brothers . . . " Durandal noticed the strange exchanged between the two, but continued on "I could assume you would have more help at home. Wouldn't the two of you agree?"

Shinn returned his attention back to the dean with mixed emotions "Ah. Yeah. That would be great. Thank you so much for giving me another chance!"

Gilbert smiled then got up to show the two out "Well boys" he said as he opened the dual doors "It seems that the two of your are quite late, class started almost twenty- five minutes ago" "Go see Mrs. Miller and she'll be more than happy to write you a pass for class." She was not. But the annoyed secretary was not about to go against the deans request ,and she wrote up to passes anyway. Durandal waited till Rey and Shinn left the office and were down the hall before he spoke with his secretary. "Mrs. Miller cancel any of my appointments and this time. Make sure that nobody comes into my office."

Durandal locked his doors shut and went straight toward the phone. The line rang twice until a click was heard followed by "Yes sir."

"Djibril I want an update on the situation!"

Djibril a member of Gilbert Durandals private security was currently enjoying his recent orders and was standing just outside of the Plant Corporations towering build. The corporation was the leading research facility for human genetic advancements, in the hopes of finding cures for fatal illnesses and treatments for many genetic disabilities, it was even rumored that the company was in the midis of creating a super human, but this controversial idea was more than a rumor to some.

Djibril was one of the few to know what was going on in secret labs, and the idea of genetically advanced humans sickened him. "We are in position sir; we are waiting on your orders."

Durandal was pleased with the punctuality of his private team and was ready to give his orders. "I want him alive do you understand! Alive! I am the top share holder of this company and only I will say when enough is enough! Calling those things humans, it's pitiful.

"What shall we do with them sir?"

"Kill them. Kill everything on the 39th floor, but bring me Patrick Zala alive."


End file.
